Not the Best Days
by Olv1993
Summary: Two one-shots that I decided to put together since they do relate to each other. Let's say: Tyson dosen't mix well with school. Now with a third chapter: Injection
1. Bad Day

So I got this idea last Monday as my day was annoying me and I decided to write it as a fanfic with Tyson as the main character. Its not completely accurate to my day because I wrote it the night after and I wanted to exaggerate somethings as well as add things in order to make the day for Tyson worse. The OCs in this are exaggerations and are not meant to insult those people who they have slight basis upon so please don't get mad at me for them!

* * *

The alarm went off, Tyson woke up groggily.

"Urgh! Why can't it let me sleep a little bit longer!"

His half closed eyes slowly fell upon the clock and took his time figuring out what it said.

"Crap! I'm late, I'm gonna get killed if I'm late again!"

Tyson leaped out his bed and got dressed so fast he fell down twice trying to put on his trousers. He ran outside and grabbed onto the gate without realising exactly where he'd put his hand.

"Crap this is not what I need! There's no time to clean it off right now! At least I have no fingers on my gloves so I can quickly wash it off my thumb!"

Tyson was in too much of a rush to think about things in his head, he just didn't want to do cleaning duty again after school. Hilary was his friend now, but she still couldn't forgive his constant tardiness. He got to the school gates, barely before the bell and tripped as he rushed into the classroom. All that running to school made him out of breath.

"Tyson! Just made it!" Hilary congratulated him.  
"Uh, yeah thanks!" He said rubbing the back of his head, then he remembered the bird poo was still there. "Um, I need the toilet!"  
"Obviously you got up late!" Hilary growled.  
"I'll tell miss where you went!" Max smiled.  
"Thanks!" Tyson smiled sheepishly.

He went to the toilets, washed his hands thoroughly, he'd never washed them so well. He returned quietly and sat in his seat next to Kenny.

"Tyson, you've got to top your tardiness, get to bed earlier on a night." Kenny told him.  
"Sorry, but last night I just couldn't get to sleep!" He grinned.

Kenny sighed and Max, who'd turned around when this conversation started smiled at Tyson. Soon it was time to go to maths, in Tyson's opinion it is one of the most boring lessons ever! He was happy he got to sit next to Max, they had lots of laughs to make the lesson livable, but there was another guy who sat next to him. He was called Nick and he liked to smoke and today was one of those days where he clearly stunk of smoke.

"Hehe! I'm so rich, I make loads from selling these fags!" He told Tyson, who didn't really care.  
"Uh-huh!" He sighed.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna get more so I can sell more!"  
"And what're gonna do with the profit?"  
"Buy more cigarettes!"  
"Are fags the only thing on your brain? I woulda kept the profit!"  
"Yeah, yeah! I'll save any extra money! Hehe I buy good cigarettes because they're everyone's favourite and no one else sells any decent ones so I get all the money! And you know lots of people like to smoke at school!"  
"Yeah whatever! But I'm not one of them, so I don't really care!" Tyson muttered, unheard.  
"Hey Tyson, why do most questions in algebra have an x and y in them?"  
"I dunno!"  
"Because the x is in Max and the y is in Tyson! Hehe!"  
"Lol!" He felt slightly bored by anything anyone said right now.

Next lesson was English, no Max to have laughs with, no Hilary or Kenny to correct him and thankfully no Nick, the fag-breath! This lesson he sat next to a guy called Dan, who could be so dam annoying!

"Back against the wall, gotta give your all!" He sang.  
"Dan..."  
"It's the final stand!"  
"Dan?"  
"Powers in your hand!"  
"Dan!"  
"Two worlds collide... On the inside!"  
"Dan! Shut up! I don't wanna hear crappy theme tunes!"  
"It's not 'crappy'! Bakugan rules!"  
"Beyblade's better! Anyway, I don't get what this means!"  
"I don't think I wanna help someone who just dissed the most awesome thing ever!"  
"Fine I'll find out my self!" Tyson got up, went to the shelf and for the first time in his life, picked up a dictionary!

A few minutes later they were in a class discussion and much to his displeasure, the teacher picked on him.

"And what do you think Tyson?" She asked.  
"Erm... Um... It foreshadows his death?" He wasn't sure if he was right at all.  
"Yes it does, well done!" She smiled.

For the first time today something good happened and for the in his life he'd gotten something right. He wondered off to the toilets after the lesson, after all he hasn't been all day. There he met up with Max again and they headed outside.

"Hey Tyson!"  
"Oh, no! Go away you guys! I'm not in the mood!" Tyson glared at three very annoying people, he hated being around them.  
"But don't cha wanna lick my elbow!?" The tallest one, the only girl called Enma said.  
"Ew, hat hair much! Such an ugly hat Tyson! And get a hair cut guys don't have it long at the back! Unless they're gay!"  
The worst one of all, Eugene snorted.  
"Great Dane!" Stewie, whom Tyson didn't get, one moment he was nice and then the next he takes every chance he gets to call him names.

He thought they were ok with each other on Friday because they had a friendly chat about grades from thier recent exam results and about their weekend, for some reason they were both feeling somewhat angsty. But today he'd gone back to 'that name calling bastard' as Kai said he should be called when Tyson was ranting about it during the other week. Although Tyson's recent name really didn't bother him, because it was plain stupid and he rolled his eyes at this comment. After trying to ignore them and trying to join in with Max, Kenny and Hilary's conversations, break was over and another long hour of English was ahead of him. During the lesson, Dan couldn't stop humming the 'Bakugan theme' this annoyed Tyson so much, that he almost punched the boy in the face. As difficult as it was to restrain himself, he knew it would be for the best since he'd already had a bad day and didn't want to make it worse.

Lunch wasn't anything special except that there just wasn't enough for Tyson to eat (As per usual) now it was time for P.E. which would've been way better if they could do Beyblading rather then some other sport, which today was table tennis/ping-pong.

"Pick those up!" The teacher shouted.  
"But I didn't spill them?"  
"I don't care who did it! Pick up those table tennis balls now!"

This annoyed Tyson because he was no where near from where they spilled and he was fairly happy in a game of ping-pong with Max. It didn't help that there was loads of them spilled everywhere and he had to pick them all up alone!

Now it was Science, with a wonderful lesson about fossils and evolution etc. Tyson walked to it slowly, he wished P.E. was the last lesson of the day, even if he despised it. He hated Mondays, they were his least favourite day of the week and not one lesson was even remotely fun. It dragged on for what seemed like a year,even though it was only a lesson. Today they'd changed topic and were learning about things like population increase rates. He got the estimate completely wrong, not 300 but 700 hundred more people existed on the planet within the last 20 minutes of the lesson. He really hated that he had none of his close friends in this lesson and his teacher had a clock that went anti-clockwise, it was confusing to read.

He came home and Granpa came at him as per usual. The young Granger was in such a foul mood now, he was completely failing during a two hour long kendo practice and when he flew into a rage he was sent to his room with no dinner. He sulked, hoping tomorrow would be a brighter day and surprising it was, one of the most fun days he'd had for a long while.

* * *

Yeah, if you want him to be, Dan can be Dan Kuso from Bakugan. It just made him like Bakugan to be mean to him because he likes to poke fun at me liking Bakugan and Beyblade. I was going to write whose death it was foreshadowing but I decided not to create a spoiler in the book since I'd think of it as a pretty major one. I'm not completely sure if it was 700 more people but I know I was wrong with the estimate. Please Review!


	2. Late Night Homework

I wrote this while doing my homework and I must say that this was much easier to do than write it. So the times are pretty much real. I decided to write it as a sequel to the first one and then I thought of doing the rest of the week, but I didn't feel like it. This one is based on Wednesday night/Thursday morning. Any reviews for this writing out of tiredness and boredom which was probably worked on harder than her homework.

* * *

"Urgh! I hate homework!" Tyson grumbled for the umpteenth time to himself. "Why does it take forever to do!"

It was now 10:34 and Tyson had been trying to do an English essay for the past three hours. He was incredibly bored and too distracted to do the work. He'd barely done anything, about 4 sentences to be exact and they weren't very good ones either. He'd had almost a week to do the work but he was the type to leave it last minute, on top of that he had to learn words for a Spanish vocabulary test and speaking answers. At least he had a head start in lesson, but if only he'd concentrated more, then he coulda got it done in the lesson. At this moment in time there was no chance of learning the vocabulary. What even possessed him to take Spanish, nobody knows, but it was too late now. He was tired all day, so tomorrow he wished he could skive school, but Grampa'd know, he always knows.

"I'm never gonna get this done!" He muttered to himself again.

Faking illness wouldn't work either after all Granpa knew he was doing homework, so he knew he'd be faking in order to stay out of trouble. Even if he had the day off, he would still have to do his English for the next day and on top of that R.E. homework. How he hated school! If only he could stay at home eating, sleeping and Beyblading. That'd be the perfect life for Tyson, but that was never gonna happen as long as there was school. Even once he'd left school, he'd have to get a job or go on to higher education. Tyson's ideal job would be working for the BBA, since he couldn't become a professional Beyblader, there was no such thing. Working for the BBA was the next best thing because it was still related to Beyblading and he knew he'd have to go into higher education in order to get a higher chance to get a job there. With the recession and all, good education was the key to get places because employers want high qualified people, teachers had talked about this to death and right now really frustrated Tyson. There was no was he was going to do well if he can't get one simple English essay wrote!

"Writing a story was way easier than writing an essay! Why can't they assess us on that!?" He growled, not a thought of what to write in his head.

He could have been confined in a dull grey room that only had a table and chair in it so he could write and still be completely distracted from his work. How was he ever gonna get this done!? 10:53 and he hadn't wrote a single letter on the essay. He hated his life, he knew he would have to stay up all night if he wanted to at least get half the essay done. At this rate that'd be all he could do, he was supposed to have at least two sides of A4 paper filled by tomorrow- he'll be still writing the essay by tomorrow.

"If the teacher isn't here or doesn't ask for the homework- I'm shooting myself!" He grumbled.

His self-threat wasn't real of course, but it'd really piss him off if he'd completed it and the teacher didn't even ask for it in. He didn't want to waste these hours doing homework instead of sleeping, lovely, wonderful, blissful sleeping. What he wouldn't do in order to spend tomorrow sleeping and nothing else. Tyson rubbed his weary eyes and yawned, what a long night it was going to be, even though it was exactly 23:00. He sighed going into he little fantasy world of Beyblades, food and whatnot. He was now feeling hungry, he stomach growled as if ordering him to go to the fridge and pig out. The thing is Granpa was likely to hear him or something and send him to bed before he's even had a chance to touch the fridge door. What he wouldn't give for the essay to do itself, they were so hard to do, he didn't know why, he just felt that way. There was no way he'd get a good mark on it.

"This is endless!" He sulked. "Why oh why do I have to be so lazy!"

He decided to really try and concentrate on the essay now and not think of anything else, even the music coming from his headphones. Now 23:24, he'd wrote a little more, 1 sentence. This was so frustrating although he was reading the section of the book he was looking at for the essay. Torture, this was pure torture although in most eyes it wouldn't especially in Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys'. He wanted sleep, he needed sleep.

"Come on brain! Work! Write this essay and let me sleep!" He moaned, even though his pleas to himself weren't going to work.

At 23:44 Tyson relaxed and closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to fall asleep even though he knew he couldn't with the music in his ears and his mind buzzing with many thoughts. He had to stay up in order to get this essay finished or face a day worse then it was probably going to be anyway. It hadn't been the best week, even though yesterday he was the happiest he'd been for a while. Curse teenage hormones with their inability to keep your emotions under control! Curse school with all its work and exams and essays! If only life was easier, but Tyson knew it never would be and these thoughts were just distracting himself from the job he had to do. He noticed the time, 23:51, it was almost tomorrow and today would be yesterday. He knew it wouldn't have been done by today anyway, if only he had brains like Kenny, the essay would've been done hours ago.

"Dammit! Midnight! I feel like crap and this essay ain't going nowhere!" Tyson sighed.

What was he going to do with himself? He had no chance of enjoying Spanish tomorrow and probably English now too. If only he'd bothered to start it earlier, then he wouldn't be in this mess.

His eyes opened and looked at the time 04:12, he knew it... He'd fallen asleep, no wonder he felt slightly refreshed. But even with sleep he didn't know what to write and now he felt sick. A yawn escaped his lips, he'd wrote a bit more, but it wasn't enough- to bad he couldn't just give up.

It was 05:24 now and Tyson had only wrote about 118 words in total, he thought this was going to be a long night, but it seemed to be going fast- too fast. He really shouldn't have slept because there was no way he'd be done in almost 2 hours and that would only be the essay, he hadn't touched his Spanish homework.

He knew that at this rate he was likely to do terrible in the actual exam, it was now 05:48 and Tyson felt extremely tired. Now exactly 06:00, Tyson sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be done. He could really do with, what is now today,  
off school.

06:12 and Tyson's eyelids slid down for the hundredth time, he was tired, he already knew this, but that wasn't going to change anything. If only he was able to convince Granpa to give him a half day, he doubted he would, even if going into school in the afternoon still meant that he had to go to English and had in his awful essay that wasn't long enough at all. At 06:21 he heard footsteps.

"Great, Granpa's up!" He sighed, this was a sign that time to complete the essay was almost up, well technically it should have been done hours ago.

278 was no the total amount of words at 06:35. He need more than about twice that much if he wanted to fill two whole sides of A4 paper. Then again, Tyson had never wrote an essay that long, they tended to be 1 side of A4 and maybe half of another. At 06:50 Tyson had barely broke past the 300 words mark, he wasn't going to have the essay more than 400 words at the speed he was going at. A thought came over him, in about ten minutes, Grampa will be telling him it was 7. It was unlikely that he was going to get up.

"No, not 7! It can't be that time already!" He hissed at the clock. Granpa'd come in any minute now and Tyson was not in the mood to hear that it was time to consider getting up for school.

Granpa did come at 07:04 to be exact, Tyson grunted to note that he'd heard him, even though this annoyed him that he'd only got 4 and a half hours sleep and barely over 300 words of an essay wrote, that was supposed to be about twice as long. However, Tyson was hungry and did think about maybe getting up for food or at least a drink.

He went to get a drink and talked to Granpa about being too tired for school. The old man laughed saying that he was always tired and that he doesn't have a choice about going to school. Now 07:44 Tyson was still writing the damned essay, it was likely that he'd have to finish it at school.

382, three hundred and fricking eighty-two! This was never going to end, he couldn't hand it in like this. The problem was ti was 07:53 and it was time he should be getting dressed.

505 words- he was getting there! But there was Spanish to worry about now and there was no time left after all it was 08:02 and he had to leave for school at 08:25 at the latest. Now 08:07 Tyson sighed, he'd have to do the conclusion at lunchtime, luckily English wasn't until the afternoon.

* * *

Tried to think of a job Tyson'd want to do so I hope it sounds like him. If you're confused to why Tyson has Spanish homework, well that's because I did since it was based off me doing said homework which I fortunately finished the English badly and my Spanish, but not learning the vocabulary (Luckily there was no vocab test.) Please review!


	3. Injection

Since RockPopnMetal007 reviewed and said she wanted to see more, so I wrote this. I don't really think it is as good as I wanted it to be, and it took way too long to write. Anyway thank you to khooxp and RockPopnMetal007 for reviews! Please enjoy! XD!

* * *

Tyson moaned when he rolled over. Today he did not want to go school, well he pretty much NEVER wanted to go to school, but he especially didn't want to go today. It was not going to happen though, because Grandpa slammed the door open and charged in with a yell.

"Time to wake up homie!"

He had a kendo stick and slammed it on the bed. Luckily Tyson over enough to dodge it and he moaned again.

"Come on home-boy, time to go to school!"  
"I don't wanna go!" Tyson groaned.  
"Well ya hafta, especially when there's injections today!"  
"Do I HAVE to!?"  
"Yeah, if ya wanna be protected from some nasty diseases!"  
"No, I'd like to stay in bed!"  
"Too bad! You're going little dude!"

Grandpa went out of Tyson's room. Tyson slowly got out of bed and got ready for school. He slowly headed towards school and made it just in time.

"Tyson!" Hilary greeted him with a big grin.  
"Hey!" Tyson sighed.  
"Hey Tyson!" Kenny and Max greeted him.  
"Hey guys!"  
"What's wrong Tyson?" Hilary asked.  
"I want to go home!" Tyson sighed.  
"But Tyson, we have injections today!" Kenny informed him.  
"Don't tell me, the 'World Champion' is scared of a little needle now!" Hilary teased.  
"No! Of course NOT!" He protested.  
"Oh, SURE!"  
"Hilary it's not nice to tease someone because they have a fear of something!" Max told her.  
"Fine, sorry Tyson!" She sighed.

The four of them sat down and kept quiet as the teacher came in.

"Today,as you all know, is injections. You are all expected to have your injections at 1:55." The teacher told them.  
"O-One...Fifty-five!?" Tyson gasped, that was such a long wait, although part of him wanted that, part of him also wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

* * *

Throughout the day Tyson tried to avoid anyone who was speaking about the injections, ugh, how he hated them. They made him sick and completely flip out and worry, but he'd never let anyone know he was completely stressing out about them. This aversion proved more and more difficult as more classes had thier injections and decided to discuss them. In Tyson's opinion all those who, especially those who enjoyed, speaking about injections were completely crazy, nothing less than it!

Eventually after lunchtime it was finally time for Tyson's own injection and the waiting was total agony for him, but at least he had his good friends Max, Kenny and Hilary to talk to, well as long as they don't talk about needles or injections, he'd be fine. Also Daichi had joined them, his class was one of the first but he accidentally missed it, unlike Tyson, Grandpa could not get him up on time and had a hard time convincing him to get to school. Daichi's knees tried to shake violently, but Daichi really was trying to hide his extreme phobia.

"Hey Daichi are you ok?" Tyson asked.  
"Of course I AM! Unlike you, I'm not a scared little baby!"  
"Oh yeah, because your knees are shaking for joy!"  
"Yes they ARE!"  
"Calm down guys! Don't make a scene!" Hilary groaned.  
"Hilary's right, arguing isn't going to help anyone, besides it's your turn Daichi!" Kenny told them.

Daichi literally jumped five feet into the air and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"NO! You can't make me go!"

Then he got up and tried to run, but Hilary and Tyson grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Despite this, Daichi kicked his legs into the air as if he was still running.

"NO! Let me go! They'll never take me alive!" He screamed.  
"Daichi! Stop acting like a baby! It'll be fine!" Hilary moaned as she dragged him in to see the nurse.

Hilary came back out a few seconds later and sighed. It was not long until the four of them heard Daichi scream, and then he emerged running, holding a ball of cotton wool to his arm.

"Guys! Don't go in there! She's crazy! Actually I think 'she' is a HE! It was so painful! Run while you still have the chance!"  
"Oh come on! It'll be fine! It's different for everyone! It probably 'hurt' because you were so SCARED! I'll happily go in and get it and show you that it is perfectly FINE!" Hillary smirked happily and went in, she actually enjoyed injections since she knew they were doing good for her, protecting her from diseases. She's had all injections she could have so she was immune to many diseases.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Tyson asked, with slight worry in his voice.  
"She'll be fine!" Kenny smiled.

Hilary came out triumphantly.

"Didn't hurt a bit!" She smirked.  
"Really!?" Daichi shouted, shocked.  
"Of course not! I'm not a wimp! And anyway, isn't it time you got back to class? Anyway I'm going do I'll see you all later! Have fun!" She smiled as she left.  
"Right, because injections are fun!" Tyson grumbled sarcastically, "Your turn Kenny!" he said as he pushed Kenny's back.  
"M-Mmmm-MY go!?" Kenny had suddenly become very scared.  
"Oh it'll be fine!" Max smiled.  
"I know, injections are a very important thing! I'll see you all on the other side!" Kenny then walked in sheepishly.  
"Erm...Yeah I'll see you two later!" Daichi decided he'd leave.  
"Bye!" Tyson and Max smiled.

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds.

"It's always us two who are last!" Max smiled.  
"Yeah, but that's because we try to hold it off."  
"Yeah true. It'd be better if injections weren't so scary!"  
"Your scared." Tyson's eyes widened, Max never hinted at having a needle phobia.  
"Yeah, I just hide it, and think positive!" Max giggled.  
"It's almost our turn!" Tyson sighed, as he heard Kenny give a loud whimper.  
"Hey, if you want we can go in together!" Max grinned.  
"Sure, we usually do anyway!"  
"Yeah!" Max giggled again.

Kenny came out and smiled. Then he said "Good bye." and left. Max and Tyson walked in together.

"Names?" The nurse asked.  
"Tyson."  
"Max."  
"Yes, you two usually come in together, now who wants thier injection first?" She asked, even though she probably knew she wasn't going to get a 'voluteer' since not many people would want to go first.

Tyson looked over to a screen, he could see a mat behind it, this was likely for if anyone fainted.

"Um, can we have them over there, I'm worried I might faint. Needles make me feel ill." He asked sheepishly, it felt embarrassing especially since it wasn't a very manly thing, in his opinion, to feel faint due to needles.  
"Of course!" She walked over and they followed and they all sat on the mat.

The nurse readied her needle and pushed up Tyson's sleeve.

"Tell me when you are ready and I'll give you your injection."  
'I'll never be ready!' Tyson thought, he really didn't want an injection.  
"Hey, Tyson! You know I thought of a great Beyblade technique yesterday!" Max smiled at him, distracting Tyson.  
"Um, is this really the time!"  
"Hey I'm taking your mind of it so the nurse can give you your injection without you realising!"  
"Oh, well then she can do it whenever then, so what is this Beyblade technique?"  
"It's part of my 'Kick Tyon's Ass' strategy!" Max laughed.  
"Oh really!? You'll never beat me Max, just face it! After all I am the..."  
"World Champion! Yes I am well aware of that!" Max sighed.  
"All done!" The nurse cut in.

Tyson blinked and looked at her, he hadn't felt a thing.

"R-really?"  
"Yes, now it is your turn!" She said, looking at Max.  
"Ok!" Max sighed.  
"Hey Max, look at me!" Tyson smiled.  
"But Tyson, she's gonna put a needle in me!" Max moaned in a squeaky voice.  
"It'll be ok, it won't be as bad as when I beat you again!"  
"No way! My 'Kick Tyson's Ass' strategy WON'T fail me!"

Tyson smirked, Max was distracted.

"I think it will! I'm unbeatable!"  
"No your not! Remember, we've defeated quite a few 'unbeatable' people over the years as a team!" Max grinned.  
"Yes. But I am truly unbeatable!" Tyson's smirk grew. "You're done!"  
"Huh?" Max looked confused.  
"If you two feel faint you can stay here for ten minutes, or until you feel better, do you want any water?" The nurse asked.  
"Yes please!" The boys chimed, the injections had made them very thirsty.

She got them water and left them alone.

"Always us two!" Max sighed, smiling.  
"Yeah, that's the way it is!" Tyson sipped his drink, then decided to chug it.  
"But best friends should always stick together, so it doesn't matter!" Max grinned.

Tyson tried to nod but ended up coughing. Max smiled and chucked, then patted Tyson on the back. Tyson soon stopped his coughing fit. He looked at Max with a dopey smile and Max returned it with a grin of his own.

"Tyson, you've gotta be more careful!"

Tyson laughed, and then Max did the same. After a few minutes they calmed down.

"I think it's time we leave!" Tyson stated.  
"Yeah, it's kinda creepy here anyway!"  
"Ssh, don't let the nurse hear you say that or she'll use her needle as darts and you as the dartboard!"

They both laughed a little and got up.

"She'll probably wrap you up in bandages and use you as a life-size voodoo doll!" Max smirked.  
"Yes, every time she puts a pin in me, you feel it!" Tyson smirked back.  
"Did you see her beard!?" Max exclaimed.  
"Yeah, bet she has matching hairy legs!" Tyson laughed.  
"Yeah!" Max looked around suspiciously and then whispered. "Bet she's Ming Ming's mum!"  
"WHAT!?" Tyson shouted, then he lowered his voice. "She looks nothing like Ming Ming, the nurse sounded like a man not a mouse!  
"Bet the nurse can't sing!"  
"Yeah! She probably has a loud booming voice when she sings that explodes things!"  
"Like Ming Ming melts your ears?" Max blinked.  
"Oh yes! But I doubt even insane people like the nurse's singing!"  
"Yeah!" Max laughed.

The two of them soon reached their classrooms and went inside after they said "Goodbye" to each other.

* * *

This had a little basis on two out of three injections I've had this year at school - for cervical cancer, all the girls had it. Of course this injection wasn't for that, I guess it could've been MMR (Measles, Mumps & Rubella) since everyone has that, and I had it last year. The whole "It's always us two" conversation was between me and a girl in my form since with the first and last of the injections we were last and on the mat, although I didn't take the third one on the mat. XD! I don't know if there will be anymore, but expect the update to be many months away - There was over three months between this one and the second chapter! XD!


End file.
